


Two

by LittleMissOddball, LittleMissOddballl (LittleMissOddball)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddball, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddballl
Summary: I need youEven if tonight is the first and last time





	1. Gala

**Author's Note:**

> _Yoooo~! So let's talk about Yuri on Ice. And when we say Yuri on Ice we say, Viktuuri! And when we say Viktuuri we say HOW ABOUT THAT EPISODE 10 HUUUUUUH? ARE THEY CANON OR ARE THEY CANON?! HAHAHAH So anywaaay~ here's a little headcanon of mine as to what may have happened the night after the gala. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I went a little crazy so I had to divide this in two parts (hopefully it's just two parts. ;;__;; ) You know the drill! Kudos/Comments! And Enjoy the sin~  
>  Love lots~  
> -Chien_

_My reflection overlaps in the car window with you who are smiling next to me_

_You're this close to my side and yet I can't touch you T_

_he melody that plays from the stereo now is just sad to me_

_I wish I could make you only mine_

\--------------------------------------

Snow fell gently on the tinted glass, slowly melting forming droplets that seemed to be racing against the other as the car sped past the empty highway. The twinkling lights of the city made Barcelona seem like a universe on earth, blurred and distorted through space and time. From afar, the faint sound of luxury liners cruising to and fro along the bay carrying with them passengers of an evening dinner cruise could be heard, its cabin lights along with the city lights, reflected upon the water. It had been a while since I’ve seen this sight, heard these sounds, not since I came to find you just as you asked me to.

Beside me, your eyes are parked on the sight outside the speeding car. You could not feel me always watching, always desiring you as you push forward to the direction you wanted to go, to me. Our reflections overlapped and I see you with eyes that sparkle. Not that fascinated kind of sparkle, but a sparkle that shone of conviction, happiness, fear and anxiety. I grip my hands in frustration. How I wish I could remove all your worries away. Tell me Yuri, what should I do? What is making you feel this way? Is it me? Are you scared of defeat? Why? What are you thinking? I want to know. Everything. All of you. But what should I do to attain that? You tell me I need not do anything, that to remain by your side is all of you will ever ask of me. That surprised me, did you know? I’ve always been used to doing things for others. Even my skating had lost its luster once I realized all I was simply doing was to remain on top. Because everyone expected me to. That’s why you must have had no idea back then, that even without you telling me, I would have done exactly that. Where else could I go if I left? You’re all I have now, Yuri. Can you not see that?

You remain silent and I find my hands wandering to one of yours set silently on the red leather car seat. I quickly withdraw and set my sights out my side of the window, drowning in the deafening silence between us, gently caressing the ribbon that has lovingly tied me to you. Your distinct scent of ice and frostbite cloaks me and I smile. The stereo was set low, playing a melody sad and melancholic.

_So don't ever go, ever go, ever go, go away_

_Even if the dawn breaks_

_Don't ever go, ever go, ever go, go away_

_I don't want to let you go home_

__________________________________________

It was the night of the gala, of drinking and peers. Of social talks and patting backs. It was a night of celebration and merriment. It was Christmas that time too, just like this time. And it was a time for me to shine. The band played its usual jazz as happy smiles and lazy chats were exchanged between players and coaches as well as the mass media that had sneakily made their way into the banquet hall. The hall glowed golden from the lights of the fancy chandeliers hanging on the domed ceiling and the smell of freshly cooked food that decorated the long dinner table floated around the room creating an ambiance of friendship and home.

_Suffocating_

It hadn’t even been a full hour and I had already wanted to go home. I’m sure Maccachin’s wagging his tail in anticipation. My bed’s probably crying out for me. I’m sweaty. I need a bath. I want homemade food, nothing like those synthetic stuffs lined on the table. I can’t believe anyone could stomach those things. Even as I create conversation with the others, stupid trains of thought constantly filled my brain. I hate the music. I couldn’t hear anything to the point that I was just reading their lips so I could keep the conversation going, otherwise Yakov’s going to kick me in the buns the next morning.

And then I found my chance to slip away but held back when I felt a commotion of people suddenly convene around the now drunk dancing young Japanese contender who had come in dead last during the competition. Yuri Katsuki I believe was your name.

I was tired. I could barely keep my eyes open. My legs felt like water and I just wanted to go home.

And yet I found myself drawn to you.

In a matter of minutes, you had stripped yourself almost naked, danced on a pole, carried the Swiss Giacometti and challenged Yuratchka to a dance battle. Just your everyday drunken scene, and yet I found myself having so much fun, joining in along the way. I was drunk myself and simply let myself get pulled right into the fun. Later, you had me on toes dancing to the jazz music I thought I had hated. I was dragged into the dancefloor, you led me the entire way. For the first time in a long time, I truly was having fun at the gala, that I wished the music never ends.

But it did.

At least I thought it was, when you suddenly held yourself close to me and starting grinding your body onto mine. I swear I tried my best to keep the heat slowly run to my nether regions. But I could care less. Because all I could hear were the words, ‘Be my coach, Viktor!’

_F_ _or just a little bit longer_

_Don't say anything and follow me_

_My heart is crying that it wants to take you away with me I_

_need you　I need you　I need you_

_Even if tonight is the first and last tim_ e

\----------------------------------------------

“I’m really sorry about this, Viktor.” Celestino, Yuri’s coach sheepishly scratched his head, mortified by his student’s act. The tall, tan, American man had a good build with wide shoulders that extended beyond that of mine which made it hard to believe he was once a skater himself. He towered over me by just a margin. His long brown hair tied in a loose ponytail slung over his shoulders. “I should’ve known better than to bring him here with all these drinks about him.”

I chuckled. “I see it’s not his first time like this.”

“Yeah, he gets a little out of hand sometimes, it’s embarrassing. Thanks again for carrying him to his room for me and I’m really sorry about it.”

“It’s really fine.” I smile, strangely admitting to myself that I really could care less about taking care of a drunk Japanese skater clinging onto me, his arms adorably wrapped around my neck.

“His room’s 707*. Here’s the card key.” He said as he plopped the rectangular object in the side of my tux. Then he gives me a smile and leaves after he had entered the floor we were supposed to get out to. Yuri mumbled a bit in his sleep as we approached his room. It made me snicker a bit at home cute he was.

“Yuri. Think you can stand for a bit? We need to open the door.” I set him on his feet gently and reached for the card in my pocket. The door opened to a room overlooking half the city, a thousand lights glowing brighter than any of the stars in the sky. It looked like any normal hotel room with a single feathered bed and side table with a magazine placed on top of it. A reading lamp was installed overhead in case anyone would like to read in the middle of the night. A flat screen television was attached to the wall and underneath it, Yuri’s bags were placed neatly atop a wooden cabinet next to the cupboard that held the hotel condiments and utensils.

I carried him to his bed and set him down and pulled the blanket over him gently so as not to wake him. As I was beginning to leave, my eyes get a glimpse of the cover of the magazine on his bedside table. It was an old release of a skating magazine in which I was first introduced to the world as the new skating genius. The pages were worn and from outside it looked like it had been read over and over again.

_Why does he have this old thing?_

I flip through the pages and find a few sticky notes posted on pages with writing on them. Some are on how I did my jumps, what my legs looked like, the kind of expression I wore while I skated to the music. There were notes that were recent and those that looked like they’d been there since forever. As I continued to scan the pages, I didn’t realize Yuri had stirred. “Viktoo~r…be my coaa~ch.” I jumped from his slurred talking thinking that he had gotten over his hangover. He gripped the hem of my tux real tight, his eyes not meeting mine. “You’ll do it ri~ght? You’ll be mine, right? The world doesn’t need you, I do!” With one swift movement, I was slung to the bed, the sounds of ruffling cloth and pillows filled my ears. I opened my eyes to a drunk Yuri Katsuki sitting on top of me, his face red until his ears, his shirt buttons undone revealing his pale white skin paler than any skating rink. His eyes were half-lidded twinkled, as if they were seeing a dream. His disheveled look was enough to send heat running from my head down to my nether regions.

“I want you, Viktor~” And then soft lips that retained the faint taste of booze were on mine. Yuri didn’t do anything. He was simply kissing me. But I could feel the chains of reason slowly snap into two. I know I can’t do this. He was drunk and this would be me taking advantage of the situation.

 

Nevertheless, I allowed all logic to escape me, and let my carnal desires take over.


	2. Barcelona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello! How was episode 11?? //insert sad smiley// Well, we all know what the fuss is about now, not to mention it will be their final episode next week (what to do in life after YOI ends tho). But still, I want to believe in the power of Viktuuri. If there's anything I learned in Yuri on Ice, is that Love will always win, fam. :) With that said, here's the part 2 of my Viktuuri fic. You know the drill! Comment/Kudos! :) Love lots!  
>  -Chien_

_The moonlight shines down on you who suddenly sank into silence_

_Aimlessly wandering on this highway, unable to stop I wonder since when_

_That what was more dazzling than any landscape was you_

 

_The only thing that leads me astray is you_

_So don't ever go, ever go, ever go, go away_

_Turn your heart around towards me_

_Don't ever go, ever go, ever go, go away_

_Because I don't want to let you go_

\-----------------------------------------

 

Yuri stirred beside me, reacting to the muffled sound of the beeping of the taxi cab. He had fallen asleep, his head on my shoulders and breathing slow and steady matching with the rising and falling of his chest. Yuri was smiling so he must have been having a good dream. I stopped myself before I could even hope that he was dreaming of the previous gala. I noticed we were nearing our hotel and proceeded to wake up Sleeping Beauty.

“Yuri, wake up. We’re almost here.” He stirred a little bit then went back to sleep. I chuckled. “Do you want me to kiss you awake, Yuri?”

The car swerved to the left, pushing us both to the right. My arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Yuri in protection. Once the car had steadied, Yuri’s head was on my chest, and looking as defenseless as he was back during the gala. I smiled a little bit, and kissed the top of his head. And then Yuri began to lift his head and looked up to me, eyes half lidded like he was still floating in his dreams. Regrettably realizing the position, he was in, Yuri quickly pulled away.

“S-sorry, Viktor!” deep red tinted at his cheeks all the way to his ears. “You should’ve woken me up!”

“Hm? Why? You were so cute asleep, Yuri. I couldn’t wake you up.”

An even deeper shade of red tinted his cheeks. It was amusing watching him squirm out of nervousness. Funny, I’d always wanted to know why he was so shy about these things when it was all real. But perhaps that’s what made him more endearing. The car suddenly slowed until it came to a stop in front our hotel’s lobby. After paying for the fare, we got out and walked back inside.

“This evening was fun, wasn’t it Viktor?” Yuri said walking beside me.

“Mhm. It is one evening I will never forget.”

Suddenly, he fell silent. Worried I might’ve said something, I asked him what was wrong. “It’s nothing. I can’t believe I got to talk to you that night. I always thought you’re so high up I’ll never manage even a hello. And yet the pictures argue against me.” he grimaced a little bit at the big reveal of the night during the Banquet of last year's gala. 

“You did take me by quite a surprise.”

He fell silent once again before continuing. “Aren’t you disappointed? You came here accepting my request to train me and yet I completely forgot.”

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t. But what can I do? You were drunk.” We reached the elevator and stepped inside. I pressed the button of our floor and slowly felt the lift of the elevator. “To be honest, I would be more disappointed if it was the booze asking me to be your coach.” I chuckled a bit.

“No way it was the booze talking!” There was a sudden shift as the elevator stopped on our floor and I am taken by surprise by Yuri’s voice suddenly rising and his yet again beet red face.

“Um, Yuri…?”

He stepped out the elevator first, walking briskly ahead of me towards our hotel room, red tint spreading faster through his cheeks. “I don’t remember anything that happened that night, but I know that even if I were drunk I would never ask anything like that just because I was intoxicated.” He then stopped in front of the door and brought out the keycard. But instead of inserting it and opening the door, he turned to me, a small smile etched on his face. “I’ve always looked up to you, Viktor. That was me talking, not the booze.”

_‘Be mine, Viktor.’ Am I really allowed to believe that that was the real you speaking to me?_

I let loose the chains of reason and let my body move on its own. Without warning, I grabbed the key card from him and opened the door. Then I grabbed a confused Yuri and yanked him inside by the wrist. I wasn’t thinking straight anymore, unlike those other times where I could still control myself, I was literally blacking out.

“V-Viktor..?!” I closed the door and slammed him onto it and then crashed our lips together, our tongues immediately engaging in a battle for dominance. I pressed my entire weight on him, making sure he wouldn’t escape. I inhaled his scent, remembering his taste and every part in his mouth. I let his lips go for a bit and moved to his neck and began to mark him.

“V..ah…slow down..!” My hand roamed the underneath of his shirt while the other pinned both his hands above his head. He let out a soft moan that sent shivers down my spine. Erotic.

“Viktor! We can’t do this! The short program is tomorr—mmph”

I shut him up with a deep kiss but let go after a while. “You’re wearing the black costume, aren’t you? Then you’re safe.”

“But…!”

I was beginning to calm down. I gave him a small smile and a kiss on the forehead. “Don’t worry. I won’t do it. I just want to feel you, and hold you. That’s all I want.”

Yuri looked away, obviously shy and at a loss for what to say. “…at least take me to bed. I’m no good like this.”

I smiled. “Leave it to me.”

_Our destiny is something that no one can break_

_Don't cry with those eyes_

_Because I'll hold you close_

_I love you　I love you　I love you_

_At the very least,_

_I pray that tonight will last forever_

\----------------------------------------

 

I took his hand and pulled it to my direction, allowing me to switch our positions. Now I was on top and he had sunk into the feathered blanket. He hungrily licked his lips, one of his hand played with the buttons on my shirt as he took of his own. I bent down and buried my head on his neck, his scent enveloped me, driving me insane. Tearing off my shirt, I let my carnal instincts take over. I started kissing him everywhere-his eyes, his mouth-and leaving kiss marks all over him. I tasted his perk nipples, and oh how good they tasted. It was better than any gourmet meal I ever had. His hands worm their way around my neck, pulling me closer allowing us more skin contact. As he had done on the dancefloor, he ground his body onto mine, our erections rubbing against each other.

“Wh-what is this…ah!”

“Are you close, Yuri?” I smirked. I moved a hand downwards and grasped his still dripped member. It felt good in my hands, hot and throbbing. I then snaked my way to downwards and took it in my mouth. Yuri gasped in pleasure. He grabbed me by the hair trying to pull me away, but I remained fixated, tasting, feeling every vein that ran through him.

“Viktor…I’m close...let go!” I let him go, but retained my hand on him. He looked at me desperately with eyes begging me to continue.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“Call my name, Yuri. Then I’ll let you come.”

“…Viktor…”

I gripped him tighter. “I said: Call. My. Name. You know it, don’t you, Yuri?”

“…V-Vitya. Vitya, please I’m so close, let me come!” I smirked.

“Good boy, Yuri.” With a few more strokes of my hand, he shuddered while he came violently in my hands. I savored him, his essence felt good on my tongue. I swear I have never tasted anything as sweet as this. I smiled then leaned down on him, kissing him slowly, then I let him go for a breath of air. Stroking his hair, I reached for the hand, our rings bumping onto each other with a silent click.

“You were amazing, Yuri. Thank you.”

His breathing remained erratic, but his smile was as evident as ever. “Really, tonight of all times.”

“Isn’t it fine?”

“And what if people see these marks you’ve left on me? They’ll think I was fooling around before the real thing.”

“Technically you were, at least with me.”

_Whack_!

"I’m only kidding.” I chuckled. I reached for him and kissed him again, this time gently. * _"я тебя люблю "_

He returned my kiss, smiling. _”僕も好きです” **_

Not much was exchanged between us after that. We just lay there comfortably under the blankets with our fingers intertwined until we both fell asleep. Morning came and I was the first awake and I noticed our hands never left each other’s. His hands felt so nice and warm, like I was being protected from the crisp cold of Barcelona. Then I realized it was his love the enveloped me right now. The ring was all the proof I need. I kissed our rings and offered a silent prayer, to you who taught me love:

_Even if I hide away the words I want to tell you_

_My love would overflow_

_So much that it would make you shiver For just a little bit longer_

_Don't say anything and follow me_

_My heart is crying that it wants to take you away with me_

_I need you　I need you　I need you_

 

_Even if tonight is the first and last time_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I love you (Russian)  
> *I love you too. (Japanese)  
> //Feel free to comment up if I got the words wrong. :) //

**Author's Note:**

> _*A little something for a separate fandom of mine that, alongside Yuri on Ice, made my 2016 a tad better :)_


End file.
